


All Grown Up: The Story of Jacob and Renesmee Part I

by VanessaWolfe724



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfe724/pseuds/VanessaWolfe724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up soon after Breaking Dawn, and focuses on Jake and Nessie and their lives together. I'm writing it because I wanted to get to see Jake's happy ending, and because I just didn't want Twilight to be over. The first few chapters are very short, but once I started to get the hang of things they will become a more average length.  Also, my writing has grown a lot since I started this (it's been four years!)   Some of the editing, or lack thereof, is cringe worthy at times so forgive me.  I've also stopped switching around POVs quite so much, at least in the same chapter.  This story already has three parts written, it's just new to this site, and I'll be doing my best to give them all a good look before I post.    </p><p>This story was taken down by those dicks at fanfiction.net for explicit content, which is pretty silly considering the compete and total smut that is on there.  There are plenty of lemons, but I wouldn't say that are all that graphic, depending on what else you've read lol.  Since there is much of this story already written, I'll probably be updating several chapters at a time.</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonfires and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

*Renesmee*

I was looking up at Jacob as he carefully arranged driftwood for our bonfire. 

"Do you think I'll ever be as tall as you?" I asked, he smiled down at me. 

"Probably not. It's a wolf thing, Ness." I frowned at my smallness. I knew I was big for my age. I was a little taller then Claire even though she was six and I was three. 

"I hate not being able to reach anything," I complained.

"What do you need to reach?" he teased.

"My stuff!"

Jacob smiled and lifted me up to his shoulders. "There ya go," he said. He reached up and handed me a small piece of wood. "Careful now, don't get a splinter. Put this one right on top, then we'll light it."

I gently placed the last piece of wood on the big tee pee. Jake took me from his shoulders then brought me to his chest for a hug. "There, now its perfect just like you," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so goofy. Will you come to the big house tonight after the fire?" My parents and I were staying in the big house while a second story was added to our cottage. We just needed a little more room. I watched Nanna Esme design it, she loved to draw all the plans for our music room and Daddy's study. I couldn't wait to have the piano in our cottage so Daddy and I could play it all the time.

"If it's okay with Mom and Dad I'm there." I looked hopefully toward the spot where my parents were sitting in the sand holding hands. Daddy was looking at Mama and shrugging.

"Fine with me," he said to her.

"Sure, Ness," Mom said. Jacob hugged me tighter and spun me around.

Sam and Quil were lighting the fire now. "Ready to watch some pretty colors Nessie?" I nodded and we went to join my parents in the sand, where I easily settled into his warm lap.

 

********************* Two Years Later *********************

 

"Jacob Jacob Jacob!"

I ran to him as he held his arms open. He caught me perfectly as always. Jacob scooped me up in his arms and squeezed me tight.

"Don't mess up her hair now!" Aunt Alice scolded him as she sped through the room, but she was going so fast carrying my present she was gone almost before the words were out of her mouth. 

"Happy birthday Ness, the big five!" he said setting me down. I smiled up at him as he leaned to give me a peck on the forehead. 

"Gimmie," was my response. "I know you have something for me." He laughed and shook his head. 

"You know the rule, no presents until after cake!" My mom shouted from the other room.

"But we aren't even eating it!" I whined. 

"You can, you are just stubborn Ness," Mom said. Jake snorted. Mom poked her head around the corner and pointed at Jake with her eyes narrowed, but she was smiling. 

"Don't even!" she threatened him. 

"Where could she have gotten that from?" Jacob asked her. I heard Daddy laugh from upstairs. Mama raised her narrowed eyes to the ceiling, then stuck her tongue out at Jacob before disappearing again around the corner.

I touched Jacobs face to ask where his brothers were. "Oh, they'll be here any minute. There's going to be food." As if on cue, Paul burst through the front door of the cottage. "Happy birthday Nessie!" Paul gave Jake a friendly slap on the back as he headed to our backyard. I then noticed Rachel behind him. 

"Hey sis," Jacob said.

"Hi Jake, Happy birthday Nessie!" The rest of the wolves started to filter in with their birthday wishes, big boxes and their girls. Daddy came downstairs to help Mom carry huge plates of food out to the picnic tables. I grabbed Jacob's big hand and pulled him, following my parents into the back yard. You could tell right away, Aunt Alice had been there. It was obvious from the obscene amount of balloons. They all had the number five on them. I looked like I was 11 or 12 at this point so it made me feel kind of babyish.

The cake was pretty amazing. Aunt Alice and Nanna Esme had decorated it. Five tiers with thin and intricate pink piping. Too bad the boys were about to destroy it.

There was as much food as at my last party. Daddy and Mama both liked to cook. Daddy learned from cooking shows and Mama always cooked for grandpa Charlie when she was human. They made pasta salad, hamburgers, hot dogs, fried chicken and potato salad. Picnic foods. We could have a picnic any time of year, because none of us would get cold. Which reminded me...I touched my hand to my mothers face to ask her where Grandpa Charlie was.

"He had to go into the station today but don't worry he wouldn't miss it. He'll be here later," she assured me. At least Jakes brothers (and Leah) were eating quickly so we could move on to presents. Jacob held out his fork to offer me a bite from his third bowl of potato salad. I made a face and shook my head.

"No way. I hunted with my parents this morning when I got up." 

"Any thing good?"

"Mountain Lions!" I grinned. We went a little farther then usual for my birthday meal to find them. The carnivores tasted so much better.

Aunt Rose lit my candles and the whole family sang happy birthday to me. Mama and my Aunts had such pretty voices, but Daddy's was the best. Everybody (except my family of course) tore through the cake. Jacob convinced me to at least have a few bites, it wasn't too bad for human food. Finally it was time for presents! I got lots of cool stuff, the best was a sewing machine from Aunt Alice so we could make clothes together. Daddy got me a thick book written in Portuguese. I'd been studying it with him and was getting pretty good at it. He said he wanted to take me and Mama to an island where that's what they speak.

Jacob held out an oddly wrapped package and smiled. I took it from his big hand and tore it open. It was a wooden wolf on a black cord, how pretty!

"Can I put it on you?" he asked untying it. I nodded and held my hair up out of the way for him.

"Does this look familiar?"

"It's like Mom's, but bigger," I said twisting my head around to look at him. "Did you make this one too?"

"Of course, took me all summer," He said quietly but proudly. I looked over at Mama , pointing at my necklace and beaming. She was standing, beaming back at me, in front of Daddy who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Daddy was smiling too. She shook her bracelet at me, with her little wolf Jacob made her before I was born and the big heart shaped diamond from Daddy.

"Thanks, Jake," I said as I turned around to face him. He smiled sweetly and kissed the top of my head. I heard several "Awww!"s around me. Emily had her clasped hands over her heart and looked like she'd seen something so cute she was about to burst. I blushed and buried my face in Jacob's shirt. Daddy let out a loud laugh and I peeked out to see Mama poke him in the ribs. I didn't see what the big deal was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

* * *

 

As I lounged on our sofa with my wife and daughter watching one of our favorite documentaries, a wolf howled and yipped from outside. In an instant Renesmee was off the couch and out the front door of our cottage.

"Midnight!" Bella reminded her from my lap.

"I know!" came the exasperated reply from outside. I watched through Jacob's mind as he greeted her by nudging her shoulder with his nose. He straightened up and she hugged his tall leg 

"I missed you today," she said into his fur. He whined in agreement. She scrambled up his side and took her place on his back 

"What are they thinking?" Bella asked twisting around to look at me 

"They are glad to see each other as always..." I let my voice trail off, she knew there was more 

"And?" she pressed 

"He's...pleased at her choice of attire today," I said putting it as delicate as I could. She raised her eyebrows at me 

"It's time isn't it," she said more of a statement then a question. An out loud acknowledgment of what we knew would come sooner or later. It was obvious to both of us she was no longer a child, and we were now parents of a teenager 

"Yes love, I think so. She looks like she's 18, and thinks like she is as well."

"What have you been hearing?" I looked at her skeptically, she knew I was listening to their thoughts very closely lately. Partly to make sure there were no intentions of "hanky panky" as Bella had put it, before we'd given their relationship our blessing. Bella had insisted I only tell her things of a need to know nature. I knew she wanted Nessie to be her little girl for as long as possible. "Really, I want to know now. I suppose I can't ignore it any longer. 

"They are both careful with their thoughts around me, but I don't think they realize how far away I'm able to hear them. They have the normal teenage thoughts, as abnormal as they and their relationship are. Jake wonders if she would let him kiss her. She in turn thinks about what that might be like. Sometimes she thinks he's going to. He'd never try though." I laughed softly. Bella scowled at me.

"Don't make this worse for him!" she scolded me. "He's already terrified of you." Jacob was probably more afraid of me then any boy had ever been of a girls father. Because he knew if he had one improper thought I'd know about it and put a stop to it before he even had a chance to finish it.

Bella sighed. "I guess we should tell him shouldn't we, give him the green light. Is she really ready?" When Renesmee was a baby we'd made is clear to him that he's not to express anything more then platonic feelings to her until we feel she's reached the appropriate level of maturity. He agreed, and I knew he would never over step his bounds until her mother and I felt she was ready. Not just because he knew I'd rip him limb from limb if he dared, but because he wanted what was best for her.

"Yes, I do think it's time, he's been incredibly patient," I stroked the side of her face. "Don't worry yourself. Some of their thoughts are actually very sweet. 

"Really? 

"Each one thinks the other couldn't feel the same, that the other couldn't possibly feel so strongly. But they are both wrong. Rather like us during our courtship."

She smiled at me, remembering, and turned back around pulling my arms tighter around her.

 

**Jacob**

* * *

I was deep in thought as I ran in wolf form, with Nessie on my back, headed to her favorite hunting spot. Her face was pressed against the back of my neck, her long arms wrapped around it.

She would turn seven in just a month. Carlisle was still tracking her growth, now he measured her once a week. Her growth had slowed considerably in the past year, and now for the first time in her life she'd gone five weeks without gaining so much as a millimeter.

I had known from the day she was born that she would be the love of my life. I wasn't sure when that day would come, but now it seemed like it was here. As she got older she'd started to hug me tighter and longer, looked a little more excited to see me. I'd started looking at her differently too. Of course she had been a beautiful baby, then a beautiful child. But now...she was just beyond what I had even dreamed she'd turn out to be. She had grown up, but I would wait until her parents gave me their blessing.

It was harder to control my thoughts now around Edward. When I came to get her tonight she was looking amazing. Faded jeans, a halfway zipped up hoodie with a tank top peeking out. Probably not an outfit another guy would have drooled over. But because it was just so her, I loved it. As she ran out of the house and bounded towards me I found myself being glad she wasn't wearing a bra for our hunt tonight.

A B C D E F G! I thought to myself so that Edward wouldn't throw me in the river. I often thought kids songs to myself, loudly, just to fill up my head with something. I moved my eyes to Nessie's flawless face. Surely he couldn't fault me for loving the sweet brown eyes he had fallen in love with himself, Bella's eyes. I really hoped he hadn't been listening.

 

;

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob**

* * *

 

I howled, calling to Nessie as I ran through the woods to the cottage as I did every morning that I didn't have to work, and every evening that I did. Sometimes we hung out with her parents. She would play on the piano for me in the music room, classics or songs she wrote herself. We were keeping it simple tonight just hanging out on the beach near my place. I skidded to a halt as the porch came into view. Edward was standing there, motionless as a statue.

Edward? I said to him through my thoughts.

"Good morning Jacob. Would you mind phasing and coming inside? We'd like to speak with you for a moment." He sounded so business like, no nonsense.

Nessie had never not come running out to meet me...was everything all right?

"Renesmee is safe and well," he interrupted my thought before it had the change to grow into the panic where he must have known it was headed. I huffed in relief. "She is with Alice at my parents house so that we can have some privacy. Speaking of, I'll leave you to phase now."

I nodded and he turned and crossed the porch heading back into the cottage. I ducked into the woods and let my body change back into human form. Edward was master of the poker face, I didn't know what this could be about. It must have been something about Nessie though, otherwise they wouldn't have stashed her at the big house out of ear shot. If he was angry with me, my arms would no longer be attached to my body, I thought as I pulled on my grey sweatpants. Let's get this over with, I thought as I walked across the porch.

I walked through the doorway cautiously, still feeling a little wary. Bella and Edward were standing in their front room, their arms around each other waists. Matching poker faces.

"Hey, Bells."

"Morning, Jake," she answered. I looked back and forth between the two of them expectantly, waiting for one to start.

"Well Jacob," Edward began. "I won't beat around the bush because I wouldn't want you to sweat yourself into dehydration." I hadn't noticed I was sweating bullets until he mentioned it. Bella elbowed him in the ribs to stop his chuckling. He cleared his throat and continued.

"It seems that the time has come where Renesmee caught up to you in emotional and intellectual development. Bella and I both agree that she has reached a suitable level of maturity where we feel it would be acceptable for you to express your feelings to her, in an appropriate manner of course. "

I managed to nod through my shock and joy.

"Her curfew will remain unchanged however." Edward informed me sternly.

"Yes sir," I said, only half kidding. Bella fought back a laugh which Edward ignored, continuing.

"We trust that you will always treat her with the utmost respect," I nodded fervently in response.

"Of course the two of you are free to go where ever you choose, but I've taken the liberty of making reservations at Pietro's steak house under your name for this evening. 

Nessie had recently found a human food she really did enjoy, rare steak.

"It sounded like something the two of you would enjoy." He smiled at me now, his face softening.

"Well I...I guess I should go ask her if she'd like to...go there with me." They both smiled at me in a bittersweet kind of way, as I turned to walk out the door feeling a little dazed.

A little privacy to sort myself out? I asked Edward through my thoughts as I crossed through the yard. Hopefully he had better things to do then listen to me. As for what I would do, I wasn't even sure. Nessie knew about imprinting, but I never told her that I had imprinted on her. Somehow I thought telling her that I knew we were meant for each other from the day she was born would be a little much. As true as it was, I didn't want to scare her.

My head was swimming as I walked slowly through the woods to the big house, something I never did but I needed the time to think. What would I even say? I knew I shouldn't say too much soon soon. My brothers had all said "the L word" before they said "the I word" to their imprints. So that's what I would do too I decided. I knew she had feelings for me too, I could tell. It was becoming impossible to ignore the spark between us. Now we didn't have to anymore. Even though I was in human form I howled to announce myself. Force of habit I guess. Ness flung the front door open to meet me on the porch. She threw herself into my arms and we held each other. Eventually, she looked up at me smiling.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Morning, sunshine" I said brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She took my hand leading me through the doorway. We made our way across the huge living room towards the kitchen, our usual destination.

"Want me to heat you up some chicken?

"Nah, I'm good." I wasn't hungry, that was a first. My stomach was in knots 

"Oh, all right then," she shrugged, unfazed and lead me to the couch, where she sat folding her legs under herself and I followed. She looked so cute in her PJ pants and her sleeveless shirt, I had gotten the pants for her. Comfy cotton with a print of a dinosaur that looked sorta like the lock ness monster. Edward had thought it was funny, he saw them in my head and was laughing before I even took them out of the bag. Bella gawked at them, shook her head, and glared at Edward before leaving the room. "They still fit, but they look kinda like flood pants now," she said noticing me looking at her pants.

"I'm glad you can still wear them," I said returning her smile.

"So do you know why Aunt Alice made everybody leave?" she asked raising her eyebrow in a very Edwardish way.

"Really?" I asked with genuine surprise. Because it took me a second to realize of course Alice would know what was going on this morning, she had given us some privacy.

Years ago, Alice had not been able to see our futures at all. She said then it was because she had never known any shape shifters, or half vampires. But over the years, she found she could "see us" after all. It just took some time.

Ness leaned over and stretched her arm out to touch my face and replay the scene for me. I saw little Alice flittering around the room ordering her family out. "I've got shopping to do!" Which wasn't unusual for her at all. "Come with me or don't, but out out out!"

As she showed me her family grabbing purses and keys as they were pushed out the door I considered delaying, saying I have no idea why she sent them away, but then scolded myself. Oh grow a set, you've already waited seven years. I abruptly took her little hand from my face and held it in both of mine. The vision faded away, surprise interrupting it.

"What?" she asked.

"I...I have to ask you something," I blurted out.

"Go ahead," she said hesitantly.

"No actually, I want to tell you something first, and then I'll ask you something else. Well I guess I'm kinda asking you two things." Was I even making sense? She was looking at me expectantly.

"Well you know that...you are much more to me then just Bella's daughter, right? 

Her answer was a smile of understanding that took the place of her slight confusion at my babbling 

"Spit it out Jake," she said softly.

"Would you let me take you out to dinner tonight? 

"To the diner?" she asked warily, wondering what all the build up was for if we were going to one of our usual haunts.

"No no, somewhere special, as special as you." I took one of my hands away from hers to bring it up to her face. She leaned into it as I rubbed my thumb on her cheek. It wasn't like we never touched. She rode on my back when I was in wolf form, we hugged every day, we'd lie on the couch and watch movies. But it was very clear to both of us that this was different. That everything was different now. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Okay."

"I'll pick you up tonight?" She opened her eyes to look at me 

"Or you could just not leave," she suggested 

I smiled at her. "Best idea ever."


End file.
